Like Stack
by the-siRNA
Summary: Ever wondered what ZiM saw in G.I.R.'s like stack? This 3-part story takes a look at 3 possibilities and personal interpretations. The characters are owned by Jhonen Vasquez. The first two chapters are angsty, the third has very one-sided romance for the lulz.
1. Chapter 1

This is G.I.R.'s like stack. These compartments contain how he feels about things." Hok informed ZiM.

"Yes, G.I.R. likes everything. He's annoying that way." ZiM followed Hok as they climbed up what was known as G.I.R.'s "like stack".

Such a foolish and lackluster name. ZiM was sure he could come up with a better name than the one uttered by that wrinkly Irken Hok, like "stacky-likey."

The "like-stack" consisted of little square hatches with images of greasy food objects and a wide variety of filthy Earthenoid beasts such as rabbid squirrels and muddied pigs. The immense love G.I.R. had for said lowly and filthy creatures permeated through the slightly-ajar hatch door. Those little pink upside-down butts humans use to represent love were practically bursting out of the hatch door's opening.

ZiM came to face a hatch with his image plastered on the door. "Is this me?" Those pink little love-butts did not permeate from the door.  
It must be because it's actually closed unlike the other thought. Surely G.I.R. who liked all would hold his master in the highest esteem? Wouldn't he? Doubt crept up at ZiM as he recalled the incident.

ZiM needed to know what was behind the hatch. It was a matter of utmost importance to ensure that his servant held him in high esteem. "Well... I should make sure G.I.R. thinks highly of his master."

With that ZiM swung the hatch door open. Behind the hatch door was ZiM. Drool poured out of his mouth like the idiot he was. Pathetic as ever, failing time and time again. Willing to do ANYTHING for his Tallest just to hear their voices for a few more seconds. Ever so obedient regardless of the pain the tasks would bring. A pathetic slut of a clown in the eyes of the Empire.

"I.. Oh..."ZiM's fortress of denial began to crumble. But this was not the time or the place for that to happen. His survival depended on him being able to think clearly. He was inside G.I.R.'s dangerously unpredictable and virus-infested AI brain after all. He slammed the door shut immediately. "I never want to see that again."

"What?" responded Hok.

"Just keep climbing. Yrrrsh." ZiM would make sure to delete the memory files of what he had just witnessed once he got outof G.I.R.'s AI brain. G.I.R. was wrong, he told himself. G.I.R. was a horrible and idiotic robot that he kept around for reasons that he did not have the words to explain. Reasons that were concepts foreign to Irkens, but reasons nonetheless. His judgement was more reliable than G.I.R.'s after all. ZiM was amazing and therefore the same adjective applied to his judgement. ZiM was never wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

##### Option 2 #####  
#### NOTE: This part is EXACTLY LIKE the first option ####

"This is G.I.R.'s like stack. These compartments contain how he feels about things." Hok informed ZiM.

"Yes, G.I.R. likes everything. He's annoying that way." ZiM followed Hok as they climbed up what was known as G.I.R.'s "like stack".

Such a foolish and lackluster name. ZiM was sure he could come up with a better name than the one uttered by that wrinkly Irken Hok, like "stacky-likey."

The "like-stack" consisted of little square hatches with images of greasy food objects and a wide variety of filthy Earthenoid beasts such as rabbid squirrels and muddied pigs. The immense love G.I.R. had for said lowly and filthy creatures permeated through the slightly-ajar hatch door. Those little pink upside-down butts humans use to represent love were practically bursting out of the hatch door's opening.

ZiM came to face a hatch with his image plastered on the door. "Is this me?" Those pink little love-butts did not permeate from the door.  
It must be because it's actually closed unlike the other thought. Surely G.I.R. who liked all would hold his master in the highest esteem? Wouldn't he? Doubt crept up at ZiM as he recalled the incident.

ZiM needed to know what was behind the hatch. It was a matter of utmost importance to ensure that his servant held him in high esteem. "Well... I should make sure G.I.R. thinks highly of his master."

#### NOTE: Here it changes. This chapter is more disturbing than the first. I personally consider the first chapter the most likely to be cannon. ####  
#### It's not smut but there is violence. ####

With that ZiM swung the hatch door open. Behind the hatch door was ZiM, laying on the floor. His antenna bent at unnatural angles, his uniform in tatters, and his bright emerald skin darkened by bruises. A pool of clear pinkish blood beneath him. "ZiM! What did I tell you about sleeping?" a harsh robotic voice demanded.

"I couldn't.. Sorry Master.." ZiM tried to answer. His swollen black eyelids struggling to stay open. G.I.R. proceeded to slap him. His robotic claw causing the skin on ZiM's cheek to open.

"Now go bake me a cake. And make it good, you pathetic cum-sucking sponge. Otherwise I won't be as merciful as I was last time." G.I.R. ordered.

With that, ZiM painfully crawled to the kitchen. He attempted to stand and fell. After several pitiful attempts, he shakily managed to stand despite his broken limbs. He took hold of the fridge door's handle and felt his legs give in. With nothing to hold on but the fridge's handle, the fridge came crashing down on top of him. The fridge and all the food stuffs now ruined. "What is the meaning of this? I was trying to watch Dog Day Afternoon, a 1975 film where a young Al Pacino plays an impetous young man who robs a bank so his gay lover can afford a gender reassignment surgery. What did I tell you about disturbing me?"

"There are Earthen days where it only rains canines instead of both canines and felines or that filthy Earth water?" ZiM blurted out. G.I.R. backhanded him. More skin breaking on his face as the metal claw struck. "You are not supposed to answer! You know I hate that stupid voice of yours! And now the snacks are ruined!" G.I.R.  
continued to beat ZiM to a pulp.

"I.. Oh..." ZiM couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. After all the humiliation he went through to get G.I.R. his filthy cookies? After endangering himself to fix G.I.R.? All just to hear that high-pitched joyous laughter. And this, his comrade's violent and hateful fantasy, made him feel more alone than ever. Why does everything want to hurt ZiM? Why did everyone hate him so much despite his best efforts? The betrayal cut deep into ZiM's fortress.

But this was not the time or the place for a breakdown. His survival depended on him being able to think clearly. He was inside G.I.R.'s dangerously unpredictable and virus-infested AI brain after all. He slammed the door shut immediately. "I never want to see that again."

"What?" responded Hok.

"Just keep climbing. Yrrrsh." ZiM would make sure to delete the memory files of what he had just witnessed once he got outof G.I.R.'s AI brain. G.I.R. was a horrible and idiotic robot, ZiM told himself. ZiM didn't need G.I.R. ZiM just kept G.I.R. around just to appease his Tallest, as they would surely be hurt and insulted if ZiM happened to discard their gift for him. Even if their gift was garbage, and ZiM couldn't tell them he had been given garbage. It was an offense to correct a Tallest after all. Otherwise, ZiM would not hesitate to tear that little robot to pieces like Tak did with her much more loyal S.I.R. unit. Yes, this was why he kept G.I.R. Not because he needed companionship. Invaders need no one. And he was an invader after all.

#### NOTES: So this was G.I.R.'s very hateful fantasy. The first chapter was not actual pure hatred, it was more of holding a mirror to ZiM. I feel like ZiM hates himself on some level, and his arrogant mannerisms and obnoxious personality are self-defense mechanisms of sorts. I mean, he even kills his future self in Issue 12 of the comic. I have always thought that G.I.R. is secretly annoyed by ZiM, much like Gaz is with Dib, but worse, and that's why G.I.R. fucks up ZiM's plans at times. And this is just my opinion, but I feel like ZiM's attitude towards G.I.R. in the comics has progressed. ZiM seems to be getting angry with G.I.R., albeit still caring for him. He calls G.I.R. horrible more often than he did in the show. G.I.R. is no longer his "mighty advanced robot." He is a horrible robot. In the arc of Virooz, his relationship with G.I.R. was not revisited. This leads me to believe that what ZiM witnessed caused some strain in their relationship. Of course, I might be over-analyzing things, but it's fun to do so. And yes, I used Zim Zam the spaceman dialogue for G.I.R. ####


	3. Chapter 3

##### Option 3 #####  
#### NOTE: This part is EXACTLY LIKE the first option ####

"This is G.I.R.'s like stack. These compartments contain how he feels about things." Hok informed ZiM.

"Yes, G.I.R. likes everything. He's annoying that way." ZiM followed Hok as they climbed up what was known as G.I.R.'s "like stack".

Such a foolish and lackluster name. ZiM was sure he could come up with a better name than the one uttered by that wrinkly Irken Hok, like "stacky-likey."

The "like-stack" consisted of little square hatches with images of greasy food objects and a wide variety of filthy Earthenoid beasts such as rabbid squirrels and muddied pigs. The immense love G.I.R. had for said lowly and filthy creatures permeated through the slightly-ajar hatch door. Those little pink upside-down butts humans use to represent love were practically bursting out of the hatch door's opening.

ZiM came to face a hatch with his image plastered on the door. "Is this me?" Those pink little love-butts did not permeate from the door.  
It must be because it's actually closed unlike the other thought. Surely G.I.R. who liked all would hold his master in the highest esteem? Wouldn't he? Doubt crept up at ZiM as he recalled the incident.

ZiM needed to know what was behind the hatch. It was a matter of utmost importance to ensure that his servant held him in high esteem. "Well... I should make sure G.I.R. thinks highly of his master."

#### NOTE: Here it changes. I consider the first chapter the most likely to be cannon. This is more light-hearted. ####  
#### Though I don't ship it, contains very one-sided ZaGIR for the lulz, and the resulting implications. I mean, what else could disturb ZiM that much? ####

With that ZiM swung the hatch door open. Behind the hatch door was ZiM, stripped of everything save his PAK. ZiM noted the exact likeness of hatch-door ZiM's body to his. Every freckle, battle scar, or birthmark the real ZiM possessed was there. Every bit of skin that never saw the sun. Then G.I.R. walked in, "Master, do you need more hugs and kisses?!"

"Yes, I do, G.I.R. Come and obey your Master!" hatch-door ZiM proclaimed. His arms raised high in exaltation and a content look in his face.

"I.. Oh..." ZiM couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. What the hell was wrong with that S.I.R. unit? That horrible robot! ZiM thought as he recalled the incident that likely resulted in this disgusting fantasy. He was in his quarters performing his daily cleansing and subsequent paste bath. "Taquitos! I needs them! I needs them!" He was interrupted by G.I.R. barging in and completely destroying his quarter's hatch door because he had eaten all the taquitos and wanted more.

The idiotic S.I.R. unit's attention immeadiately drifted to ZiM, who was trying to cover himself. "Ooohh master! You is nekkid!" G.I.R. pointed and giggled.

"Yes, I am G.I.R. Get out!" an embarrassed ZiM demanded. The stupid S.I.R. unit did not comply. Instead it moved closer to its Master.

"Oohh, what is that!" it pointed towards the area ZiM's hands attempted to conceal.

"None of your business G.I.R.! Go away!" G.I.R. did not obey, instead it kept asking ZiM why he had scars, freckles and such. The S.I.R. unit then proceeded to hug him.  
"Master you is soft!" it giggled.

"Aaahh, Computer! Get him away from me!" ZiM panicked. He hated being touched. He was filthy again, and would need to cleanse himself. And he would be late to skool. The Computer's metal tendrils eventually made their way to his quarters and pried G.I.R. off from him and placed him in a containment cell.

He would need to purchase copious amounts of brain bleach once he got out of G.I.R.'s dangerously unpredictable AI brain. He slammed the door shut immediately. "I never want to see that again."

"What?" responded Hok.

"Just keep climbing. Yrrrsh." ZiM didn't want to think about it. He would have to reinforce his quarter's door once he got out. And he needed to make a robot taser.  
And buy lots of brain bleach. So much brain bleach he had to drink!

####NOTES: So my first story is over. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I just noticed I didn't put a disclaimer! ####  
####DISCLAIMER: Invader Zim is property of Jhonen Vasquez, not mine. Although he would likely hate this chapter. ####  
####Tell me in the comments which option you prefer or is "cannon" to you. #### 


End file.
